


I Love Mindgames

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit likes confusing Remus, Jealousy, Lunch, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Remus is Confused, So like food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Remus doesn't like how everyone else in their language class fawns over his best friend DJ. DJ just so happens to enjoy making Remus' head spin. It's a dynamic.Fluffuary day 16 - Dukeceit!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	I Love Mindgames

Remus frowned. Sometimes DJ was too absorbed in his own thing to realize that other people at school were infatuated with him. College was supposed to be fun, but it seemed like half of their shared Mandarin course classmates had huge crushes on DJ.

"They keep  _ talking _ to you," Remus groused, glaring at the back of the blonde girl who had tried her luck and tried to ask DJ to join him for lunch. DJ laughed.

"Remus, it's a free country. They can talk to me all they like," DJ reminded. Remus scowled.

"She  _ likes _ you," Remus spat, tearing his sandwich in half in his hands.

"Does she?" DJ asked, uninterested.

Remus snarled, transferring his glare on the blonde to DJ. "They're all just taking this class because  _ you _ are."

"Interesting. Remus, why am  _ I _ taking the class, do you think?" DJ questioned, and Remus blinked.

"You're trying to be a lawyer, so-"

"So I  _ could _ be taking Spanish, since it's the second most commonly spoken language in the United States, where we  _ do _ in fact reside, yes?" DJ went on. Remus nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you could," Remus mumbled.

"So, Remus, tell me: why would I be taking Mandarin? Look at the facts," DJ asked, as he leaned a bit away from Remus, with a smirk on his face. Remus frowned and stuffed half his sandwich in his mouth.

DJ just turned away, smirk still clear on his face, and dug into his salad. Remus pondered the question. Why did DJ take Mandarin? Remus had taken Mandarin because he wanted to round out his languages. He already knew English and Spanish, and he was planning for a side job as a translator while he wrote his novels.

Another student walked up to their table from their Mandarin class, and Remus scowled around his sandwich.

"Hey," the brown haired man said, fidgeting uncomfortably with the strap of his over the shoulder backpack. “DJ? I was struggling with the pronunciations of the different accents and was wondering if you could help me out?”

“I’m afraid I’m no good with helping out on that front. I’m simply too much of a natural,” DJ informed, his smirk dropping into a false frown. “I’m sure the teacher would be willing to help you during her office hours? I heard she’s in at around this time, actually.”

“Well,” Brown-haired Boy said. “I didn’t want to bother her.”

“That’s what her office hours are for,” DJ informed. “And besides, I was having a much appreciated lunch with my dear friend Remus, and you didn’t have any trouble bothering me.”

Brown-haired Boy blushed bright, fiery red. Remus might have pitied him, if he weren’t feeling a vindictive pleasure in seeing the boy stammer out an apology and rush off. He turned to his best friend.

"That was harsh," Remus observed, and DJ chuckled.

"People shouldn't disturb a pair while they're eating if they don't want to be snapped at," DJ stated. He placed another forkful of salad in his mouth, eyeing Remus mirthfully. Remus couldn't help but grin back.

"I bet if you keep being mean to people, they'll stop bothering you at all," Remus assured. DJ nodded.

"That's the plan, you know," DJ chuckled. "I don't  _ enjoy _ having this many admirers, you know. My heart isn't a thing to be won."

"Oh yeah?" Remus asked, the words bitter on his tongue.

"I mean, not since it's been stolen, no," DJ continued.

Remus choked on his next bite of sandwich, coughing hard enough he was surprised his lungs didn't fall from his lips. "Excuse me,  _ what _ !?"

"Indeed. There's an internal organ thief going around stealing all the livers on campus, and he went and stole my heart," DJ said, and he rested his chin on his palm, looking at Remus with a satisfied grin. Stealing  _ livers _ ? Who was stealing  _ livers _ ?

"What's the use of a liver outside of the body?" Remus asked. "I mean unless they've got a black market connection."

"I wasn't being serious, or literal, Remus," DJ teased, and he shoveled another bite of his salad into his mouth. Remus ate his last piece of sandwich in confusion. Metaphorically stealing livers then? After a moment, DJ leaned towards him. "So, did you figure out why I might have picked Mandarin instead of Spanish, Remus?"

Remus blinked and swallowed. "Oh. Um. I don't know."

"What a shame," DJ said with a disappointed sigh that made Remus feel positively awful.

"Well, it's not like you're very forthcoming with information, DJ!" Remus protested. DJ merely smiled.

"Indeed. Well, if you must know, I have no special interest in the language itself. Mandarin is a language of many complexities, it's true, but I see no reason to have picked it over any other- except for the reason I have," DJ informed. He patted his chest, over the left hand side. "The reason I keep right here."

"Is that another metaphor?" Remus asked, feeling a bit more than put out. "You've  _ got _ to stop using weird metaphors, I can barely keep up! What does that even mean?"

"Oh come now, Remus, this isn't fun if you won't let me keep my cards close to the chest," DJ teased. He smirked and began to scoop up the last pieces of his salad.

"Fun for you, maybe!" Remus compalined. DJ chuckled.

"Remus, I signed up for this class because  _ you _ signed up for this class," DJ relented. Remus felt his heart pick up speed as DJ leaned towards him. "You stole my heart."

Remus keened, unable to do much more than stare at his best friend with a bright red face, and DJ smirked at him. He picked up his plastic bowl and fork and stood up. "I'll see you later, Remus?"

"L-later!" Remus stammered after him, as DJ walked away like the graceful future-lawyer he was. Once his best friend was out of sight, Remus proceeded to melt into the table.

Hachi  _ machi _ .


End file.
